Tex
Name: Aideen Destiny Simmons Voice Actresses: Noah Cyrus (Tex as child) Kathleen Zuelch (Tex as adult) Megan Nicole (Iota) Freelancer name: Agent Texas Other names: Tex Age: 24 years old Sex: F Special abilities: speaks multiple languages Weapon(s): electromagnetic bow and arrow, combat knife, sniper rifle Allies: York Enemies: Space Pirates A.I.: Once adopted into Project Freelancer, she was assigned the virgin fragment Iota. The A.I. had the avatar of twentieth century actress Marilyn Monroe. She is kind and compassionate, and represents the Alpha's wisdom, acting as Tex's common sense in the heat of battle. Love interest: York Family: The Reds and Blues, Simmons (father) Minnesota (mother) Patrick (brother) Delta (sister) Wash, Georgia, New Jersey, Lopez, Grif (uncles) Donut, Carolina (aunts) Grandpa Sarge Skills: Assassin, Intelligence, Close Quarters Combat Armor: Mk VI Armor Colors: Red w/ violet trim and orange visor Physical Description: Dutch-Irish-Mexican descent, 1/16 cyborg, 1/16 Sanghelli, tanned complexion, dark red hair, cyan blue eyes, freckles, butterfly tattoo on right shoulder Status: Active Mother of Invention Leaderboard Rank: 1 Personality: Determined, shy, clever, responsible, loyal, honest, dependable, fearless, badass Tex is the daughter of Freelancer Minnesota and Red Team member Dick Simmons. She is a interesting mixture of both her parents. Like her mother, she is strong, fearless and determined, but has a tendency to be incredibly shy. While she is typically soft spoken, she still gets ticked off, and you don't want to see her angry. Tex's most overbearing personality trait is her determination and dedication to what she is doing. When she has a goal in mind, little will get in her way until she achieves it. A strain of pure stubbornness can often make arguments with her tedious and never ending.She doesn't have her mother's agility or skill with technology- in fact, Tex can be a bit of a klutz, and she's more likely to make something explode rather than build it. She is intelligent and completely loyal to her Red team family that hasn't stopped her from falling in love with a certain blue team member's son. She has the 2nd highest GPA in all her classes- a fact that frustrates her to no end. She's open minded, quick with a smile and a joke and is always the first with a comeback even if its at her own expense. Although her carefree personality seems like a drawback, in a mission she's as dependable as rock. She becomes fearless, calm even in the face of impossible odds, and a force you don't want to mess with, just like her mother Minnesota and her namesake, the former Agent Texas. Despite being a soldier, Tex shows bits and pieces of her feminine side. She loves animals, as evident with the butterfly tattoo on her arm and the design etched into the blade of her knife. However, she is terrified of spiders. She will also beat you up if you call her “flat,” “lil' miss A-cup” or anything regarding her breasts. She’s sensitive like that. In a nutshell, Tex truly is a skilled, loyal, and honorable soldier. Bio: Early Life: Tex was born Aideen on the MOI to Simmons and Minnesota. Growing up on the MOI meant Tex was trained in combat at an early age. Her honorary uncle New Jersey quickly saw her potential, and he and Wash decided to teach her the right way to fight. However, they were slightly disappointed, as not only was Aideen extremely shy, she wouldn't hurt a fly. As the years passed, Tex quickly caught on and became a excellent fighter. The Massacre: When she was 9, her mother and uncles went on a mission and returned with the sole survivor of the massacre- a young boy. With no memory of his past or of the battle, the child, whose name was David, was taken in by Carolina and eventually became her adopted son. David and Tex became friends and also partners on the field. As a teenager, Tex grew rebellious and outspoken, causing her to get into several fights with other students. After graduating from high school, Tex went on to Ivy League State, perusing a future in the medical field. Joining PF: Oh her 21st birthday, Tex was officially initiated into Project Freelancer along with David, who became Agent York.﻿